paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire
The Dragon Empire is the ruling body of 95% of the world and is the largest and most powerful Empire to ever have existed - making the Roman, Persian and even the British Empires look tiny in comparison. Divisions of the Empire In order to keep law and order within her Empire, the Empress has devised a series of "divisions" with various ranks in her military. Each division has a different task to fulfil, and these are explained below. Trojan Division '''is responsible for anything involving time. They are masters of disguises and can blend easily into any situation, making them the perfect people to step from one time period to another unnoticed. '''Hoplite Division is a mercenary group specifically designed to police the world, upholding the laws and carrying out all the 'dirty' work that mercenaries do. Phalanx Division 'is the 'cavalry' of the Empire. Nicknamed Shock Troopers, they are called in when a situation becomes too dangerous for footsoldiers and hoplites. The Phalanx will charge in with their tanks and aircraft, dealing quickly with the situation - usually with a violent solution that involves lots of fire and debris. '''Inquisitorial Division '''is the Intelligence section. Dealing mainly in interrogations, they are also skilled at planting bugs, tapping into phone lines, hacking computers and basically finding out every deep dark secret a person could ever hope to forget. The Imperial Hierarchy Of course there is a certain hierarchy within the Empire, and whilst no division is higher in authority, status or power than any of the others, there are certain ranks which DO hold more power, status and authority. These ranks are as follows... 'The Titans - The overall power of the Empire. 1. The Empress. She is the ruling body of the world, and what she says, goes! Nobody has ever been, or will ever be above or beyond her in power, authority and status. Current Empress... Morrigan the Black (aka Morrigan the Dragon or Morrigan the Nightmare) 2. Acolytes. The students of the Empress, second only to her, and in charge during her absence. There have been very few acolytes in the Empire's history, because the Empress is VERY picky over who she trusts. Current Acolytes... Torani Storm (Vampire) {C}3. The Dragon Hands. Equal in power to the Acolytes, but do not get their hands dirty and choose to be the Empress' advisors, staying behind and letting the Acolytes go out into the world and fight with swords and guns, whilst they fight with words and wits. Current Dragon Hands... Lord Tywin Lannister (Human) Queen Cersei Lannister Baratheon (Human) Ser Jaime Lannister (Human) 'The Four Grands ' Leaders of each of the four divisions, who answer directly to the the Acolytes and Dragon Hands, or in their absence, the Empress herself. Grand Trojan Henrick Castillon Grand Phalanx Tamlen Ruckwere Grand Hoplite Carver Harris Grand Inquisitor Edric Cheam 'The Eight Seniors' Deputies or second in command of the four divisions who answer to the Grands of their respective units. Senior Trojans Hahren Pavel and Natalie 'Tali' Williams Senior Phalanxes Rowan De Beer and Joshua Parks Senior Hoplites Emeric Vael and Cailan Theirin Senior Inquisitor Soloman Cullen and Conrad Grift 'The Officers' Higher ranking members of the divisions, who may be given the task of leading a small unit of men for certain tasks. Trojan Officer. Phalanx Officer. Hoplite Officer. Inquisitorial Officer. 'The Guardsmen' The general workforce of the Empire. Trojan Trooper Phalanx Trooper Hoplite Trooper Inquisitorial Agent Imperial Map and Territories Being the daughter of a God, several centuries ago, the Empress convinced her father to move South America away from its Northern counterpart, hence why South America is now neighbours with Africa instead. The USA and Canada have become 'Uncharted Territories' because the Empress unleashed some deadly weapon upon them, in order to show her power and ensure that the rest of the world fell into line. Anyone who goes to the Uncharted Lands is never seen or heard from again, so nobody knows WHAT this weapon was, or the effect it had upon the lands.